Teen Titans 10 Song Meme Collection
by TriforceLink205
Summary: This are just... memes? I'm not sure, I was reading a story, it was a meme, and I liked it, so I'm doing some. A bit of fluff, a lot of random, and a little sad... Sort of. I suck at summaries, just have to read. :P Rated T just in case. Lot's of OOC.
1. Beast Boy & Raven

**So, I was reading a story, and it was a "10 song writer's meme", or something like that, and I liked the idea, so I decided to do one. So here are the rules, copy and pasted from the story, so credit to that goes to the author: Techno Skittles.**

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever. (BBXRAE)**

**2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**

* * *

1. As – committed

Raven smiled sadly as she remembered the conversation she had with her emerald lover the night before he was cruelly taken away.

"Raven, you know that, no matter what, I will always love you, right?" he asked as me while we were sitting on the roof of the tower.

"Yeah? Why?"

"I just wanted to say that, you never know what tomorrow will bring."

The next day, he was crushed by a falling skyscraper. Mammoth was the culprit.

2. Human – Darren Criss

_Why? Why do I feel the need to be the center of attention all the time? _I thought to myself angrily as I abused the punching bag in the gym, mentally abusing myself for being such an idiot to Raven. _Another prank? Really? Wow._

Then she walked in, and slapped me, then kissed me.

I smiled.

3. Misery/This Love – Darren Criss

"Come ON! Answer your stupid phone!" I yell, frustrated at my violet empathy.

Then Cyborg walks up and taps me on the shoulder.

"Uh, dude, she's on the roof, and she's upset."

I run up the stairs and skid to a halt right behind her.

"Rae?"

"Beast Boy… I can't do this anymore."

"What?"

"This… Us… We're over."

4. Electriguitaristry – Steffen Shackinger

Cyborg and Robin were staring at Beast Boy's door like they had just seen a ghost.

"You heard that too, right man?" Cyborg asked Robin, both obviously shocked.

Robin could only nod.

Suddenly, Starfire burst into the hallway.

"Friends! It is the time for lunch, yes?"

The two boys quickley and quietly shushed her and waved her over.

"What is it?" She asked tentatively."

"Listen," they answered in sync.

From inside the room they could hear

5. Lucky – Jason Mraz and Megan Lee

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled frantically across the ocean surrounding their island, searching for any trace f the girl he loved.

"BB, you need to give it a rest. She'll come back," Cyborg said, resting his hand on the changeling's shoulder.

"Fine, but wake me up early, just in case."

"You got it dude."

Three years later.

Knock knock!

"I'll get it," Beast Boy yawns as he gets up from the couch.

When he opens the door, he can only utter one word: "Raven?"

6. Dramatic Song – Toby Turner (Tobuscus)

Raven sighed as she walked into her boyfriend's room.

"Beast Boy, are you really listening to something so juvenile? You're seventeen for the love of Azar."

"Hey, I have every right to listen to this music, besides, Tobuscus, is freakin' brilliant."

Then he walked over and kissed her on the cheek, she just sighed.

7. My Girl – Nota

"Hey, Beas… Gar," Raven said tentatively, scooting over closer to the green boy on the couch beside her.

"Yes Rae…Ven?"

She laughed a little bit at his self-correction, then said: "Do you want to maybe go for a walk in the park later?"

He looked over at her suspiciously, then chuckled, and kissed her on the tip of the nose.

"Yes, but on one condition."

"What?"

"You'll be my girl."

8. Conspiracy Theory – Nick Jonas & The Administration

"Raven, WHAT IS THIS? ! ?" Beast Boy yelled angrily, waving some compromising pictures of his fiancé walking arm in arm with Aqualad.

"Baby, it was nothing, I never did that, I've only seen Aqualad when I've been visiting West with our team, please, keep it down, the walls are thin, and everybody here already knows about it, I don't want them getting mad at you, or worried about us. Please?"

He sighed, but he trusted her completely, and so he walked over to her, and kissed her softly.

"Ok."

9. Somebody That I Used To Know – Pentatonix

Beast Boy and Raven are visiting the empty pedestal where the statue of the newly resurrected Terra once stood, paying their respects to the memory, because she still refuses to accept her past as a Titan.

"She completely screwed me over. I'm leaving, I'm done blaming myself. She 'doesn't know' me anymore," Beast Boy said as he stormed out.

"Baby, it's alright."

"No, she doesn't know me, so I don't know her anymore."

10 – Last Time Around – Nick Jonas & The Administration

"Hey, Raven, let's go to the meadow again."

"Raven looked over at her green-hued lover curiously.

"Why?"

"Because, don't you remember how much fun it was last time? It was right after we defeated Trigon, and you let loose, and had fun, and you looked really beautiful, your hair was a little longer, and it flowed…" He shivered a little at the alluring memories.

"Well, it could be fun, I mean, it was last time around."

She winked at him, then disappeared into her room to get ready.

Today was gonna be fun.

* * *

**A/N I didn't get to finish the one for Electriguitaristry! ;( I had a really good one planned out for it too. Anyways, I hope you liked it! R&R please, this was so much harder than I thought it was going to be, it was a legitimate challenge. Now, I had to skip some songs, because they were instrumentals or video game music, and there was literally nothing I could do with them, now, I know that electriguitaristry is an instrumental, but I've had an idea for BB and that song for a while now, even before I started on DYMESAN again, so shut up. :P Bye! **


	2. Robin & Starfire

**A/N This is just the second TT meme I'm doing, the only review I got for this said I should make a collection, so I decided to. Now, you all know the rules, except this time, I'm gonna write ROBSTAR.**

**Here goes nothing. Btw, I don't own the rights to TT. ;_;**

* * *

1 . All I want for Christmas is you – Glee Cast

"Merry Christmas Robin!" Starfire exclaimed as the boy wonder walked into the common room.

"Star… Choking… Not breathing…"

She released him, allowing him precious air.

"Hi Star," He said, regaining his breath.

"Hello, friend Robin."

"Star, we're dating now, you can just call me Robin."

"I am aware, but I like to call you the friend."

"Heh, well alright then, anyways, Merry Christmas Star!" He says, holding out a box.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

She does so, and inside is a diamond ring. She gasps.

"Robin!"

"I think the answer is yes."

2 . Beautiful – Haley Rinehart

"Unngh," Starfire moaned, waking up from another night spent tossing and turning.

She had had another nightmare about the Citadel.

"Koriand'r, you must do the snapping out of it, you have been rescued from that fate."

She showered, and got ready for the day, putting on the smiling that no longer felt forced.

3. Billionaire – Glee cast

"Hey Rob, don't you feel like this?" Cyborg asked as Billionaire came on the radio of the T-car on their way to the pizza place.

Robin just laughed.

"Dude, what's so funny? ! Do you know what I would do with a billion dollars? !" Beast Boy asked incredulously.

"I guess I never actually told you guys… I'm Dick grayson, you know that right?'

They nodded.

"My legal guardian is Batman, Bruce Wayne."

"Your Bruce Wayne's kid? !"

"Yep."

"Oh wow. That explains a lot, huh?"

"Yep. I know how it feels."

4. Cheesy Little Love Song – Justin Taylor

Robin and Starfire are at a karaoke bar, and Starfire is trying to get Robin to sing her a song.

"Alright, alright, I give," he says exhaustedly.

She squeals with glee.

As he walks up onto the stage, he realizes that he can't sing. This is gonna be fun.

As the song comes up, he sees that it's Cheesy Little Love Song, he knows this one.

He just smiles.

5. Conspiracy Theory – Nick Jonas& The Administration

"Come Robin! We must go to your room to do the 'making out'!" Starfire practically yells as she drags her boyfriend from the car.

"Star! Keep it down, everybody can hear."

Too late, Cyborg was already running to his room to get some spy cameras to set up in both Robin and Starfire's rooms, and Beast Boy could be seen turning into a fly, Raven just sighed and shook her head at her boyfriends antics.

"Beast Boy, I'm going to the couch to read, would you come rub my feet?" She looked at the green fly sweetly, he immediately turned into a human again and followed her to the common room in a stupor.

6. Don't You – Darren Criss

Starfire sat there in the gym, admiring Robin's glistening, sweat-soaked body as he obliterated the practice dummies.

_Am I not pretty? _She thought to herself as he just kept attacking them, _Does he not see that I am… 'in the love' with him? Does he not want me?_

Then he turned around and winked at her, wiping the sweat from his brow.

She squeaked, then, blushing, went over to the treadmills and started walking.

He looked at her, a little sadly, and thought, _Did I upset her? I thought she liked me? I probably just ruined it…_

7. Friday – Glee Cast

Beast Boy rushes into Robin's room, laughing.

"Hehehe, dude, you have to come see what Cy did!"

Robin just glares at him. Then the changeling notices that there's a certain orange alien walking out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

"Uh… Nevermind, have a good Friday dude… Just… yeah…"

Robin glared at him the entire time.

Once Beast Boy was gone, Starfire spoke up.

"What is the problem Robin?"

"Nothing Star, just a slight interruption to our weekend plans, now, Fiji right?"

8. Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger – Daft Punk

Starfire and the rest of the team looked at their leader worriedly; he had been training almost non-stop for almost a month.

"Star, have you tried talking to him?" Raven asks her best friend.

"Well, not really, the only time he isn't training is when he's eating, and he just does 'the scarfing' of the food, and rushes back to the gym to train more. But I have visited his room at night, just to see, and he was always asleep, mumbling something about 'harder, better, faster, stronger.'

"Just liked the Daft Punk song! Dude!" Beast Boy and Cyborg fist bump.

9. Human – Darren Criss

"Where is she?" Robin asks Cyborg frantically as he rushes in from town.

"She's on the roof."

Robin runs up to the roof to see his alien girlfriend on the edge, crying.

"what's the matter Star?"

"I want to feel human…" She cries.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then you are a human. Human enough."

10. Human Nature – Glee Cast

Starfire is crying on Raven's bed as she reveals what has been going on between herself and Robin recently.

"So, what did he do this time?" Raven asks; this isn't the first time Robin's been an idiot.

"He said we should take a break for a little while, and then the next day, he went for a walk with some random girl!" Starfire wails.

Knock knock!

"Hold on a sec honey."

Raven knows who it is before she gets up, but she opens up the door anyways, and says, "Apologize."

* * *

**A/N Okay! I hope you liked my second meme, it's still hard, I had at least one unfinished is this, and it ticks me off, but I had to follow the rules. Now, I'm gonna do another one, but I need at least three reviews for this chapter, and you guys to choose what pairing next, the choices are:**

**CyBee**

**TerrAqua**

**JinxKF**

**R&R please! I need it. I'm a loser, come on, pweez? Anyways, See ya until next time! :)**


End file.
